


15 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, this was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Eleventh Doctor (Smith)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

Oh, this was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad.

Sandshoes shouldn’t be touching minds with their metacrisis daughter. Bad, bad, bad, bad. Not that he didn’t understand the temptation. Confused, with clearly painful memories echoing through her head, she’d instinctually reached out to the most familiar thing she knew: her father’s mind. Or, at least, the closest thing. She’d probably been reaching out to his mind before she was born, with psychic sensitivity levels she clearly had.

To be able to translate herself from one chronoid harmonics set to another via the TARDIS, she really was a child of his sensitive Eighth self. Eighth Man Bound. Probably for the best he never saw beyond that. What would he have thought of good old War, or even Leather-and-Ears, who’d had Rose Tyler as his object of courtly love, his _idée fixe_?

_Wonder if she’s slightly precognitive?_

Wouldn’t be a surprise, really. Although she mentioned that her twin siblings—oh, Sarah Jane! Tegan!—were the ones with the better time sense. Triangulation! Even as a metacrisis, he was remarkably clever.

What was she saying?

“Deyhba.”

… Oh.

He swallowed. He’d never been called that before.


End file.
